Rico (Killzone)
How Rico joined the Tourney Rico is a human tank who prefers to shoot first and ask questions later, if at all. He's all attitude, and swears like a true trooper. Rico prefers an up-front fight ('mano a mano') and is a character of extremes: he can get agitated very quickly and doesn't hold back on anything. During the space defense crisis, Rico was left stranded by a brutal Helghast attack and subsequently befriended Templar, Luger and Hakha. He continued to help defend Vekta over the coming months. During the invasion of Helghan, Rico led Alpha Squad and managed to reach Visari Palace. He kills Scolar Visari shortly after. While the death of Visari did not end the conflict with Helghast, he sought of new means to defeat the Helghan Empire. Out of all taekwondo volunteers picked, Rico had hoped to bring Kim Dong Hwan to the fight. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rico rests with his M224-A1 Light Machine Gun behind him. After the announcer calls his name Rico picks up the M224-A1 Light Machine Gun and fires twenty shots as the camera zooms then says "What the fuck's a Shakespeare?" Special Moves M224-A1 Light Machine Gun (Neutral) Rico fires rounds from his M224-A1 Light Machine Gun at the opponent. B can be held for more shots but if he uses 96 rounds, he needs to reload. M194 Percussion Grenade (Side) Rico throws an M194 Percussion Grenade. After 2.8 seconds, it explodes. Rampage Foot (Up) Rico jumps into the air with a rising heel kick. Charging Run (Down) Rico charges at the opponent with a clothesline punch. Shooting First (Hyper Smash) Rico puts a full clip into his M224-A1 Light Machine Gun and fires continuous shots at the opponent, giving heavy damage. After 10 seconds, he stops. Full Out Combat (Final Smash) Rico runs to his opponent. If he connects, he says "Show me what you got!" The opponent tries to hit Rico, but he ducks and the soldier retaliates by doing five punches. He next does a backbreaker on the opponent, then a German suplex, and finally, fires 12 M224-A1 Light Machine Gun shots into the opponent, blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Rico punches his open hand and says "That's how it should damn well be, mano a mano." #Rico swings his M224-A1 Light Machine Gun and fires thirty shots then says "Lights out, fuckhead!" #Rico swings his left elbow down then swipes it and says "Should've warned you before we fought." On-Screen Appearance Parachutes out of an ISA Cruiser and says "Come get some motherfucker." Trivia *Rico's rival is Kim Kaphwan's funny son, Kim Dong Hwan and his second rival is the Arctic Ocean Mammoth Pillar guardian and Marina General of Kraken Kraken Isaac. *Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez shares his Japanese voice actor with Bass Armstrong, Gigas, Grim Zwei, Vector the Crocodile, Eddy Gordo, R.O.B., Thor, Zangief, Z.W.E.I., Tiger Jackson, Battle France and General Guy. *Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez shares his French voice actor with Marco Rossi. *Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez shares his German voice actor with Fox McCloud, Thomas Rogan, Exeggutor's left head and Bang Shishigami. *Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Xiahou Dun, Yukimura Sanada, Claudio Serafino and Ironsider. Category:Killzone characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters